Cornered
by Kairi Akemi Utsuko
Summary: a new fic, not sure if one-shot so review wanna know what you thought of the story. warning yaoi means boyxboy or boylove,


**Heya fellas! Been a while since making a fic, sorry about my readers but I won't be updating for a while. I've been busy in school so updating will be really slow but I'll try anyway about this fic, well nothing much other than the idea won't let me sleep always thinking about it's and so hear it is.**

**Not sure if a one-shot or a chapter one, so it's really depends with you guys for now I will put it in _In-progress_ status. Well that's it, enjoy!**

**Warning: mention of blood, gore, and yaoi**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Cornered**

Run . Enemy . Danger . Threat . Menace

The small creature ran, instinct pushing him for survival away from shadowed figure behind. Adrenaline and apprehension fueling his small limbs to move faster, his front and hind leg made small rapid sound as it met the dirt forest floor.

Run . Enemy . Danger . Threat . Menace

Blood rushing heatedly through its veins, the rapid beating of its heart booming loudly against its ears, huge slit cerulean orbs trained only at the endless darkness that seems to just stretch.

Growls and howls of hunting dogs snap his concentration he turn his head ever so slowly even with dread and look behind, and to the creatures growing horror two big and ferocious hound dogs mouth open, teeth gleaming and set in a menacing snarl.

Their demonic red eyes set only on their prey, the little poor creature whimper and urge his limbs to sped up, but as all things comes to an end so does the chase.

The creature skidded to a stop massive wall of earth blocking its freedom, it turn as menacing growls escape and seems to resonate to the surrounding forest. The creature whimpers helplessly, the situation finally struck it.

_**Cornered **_

This is it, the end the two hounds leapt and attack the little creature. Fangs and sharp claws flashing as deep crimson blood spill and shower the earth, the creature futile attempt to run failing at every turn.

Its golden fur drenching in red as its try to fight back, white fainted paws retract small claws and inflicting as much damage as possible.

**BANG!**

A gun shot stop any movement, the two hounds back down much to the surprise of the injured creature.

Sound of galloping reach its ears, three figures appear from the dark forest, each holding a long rifles, but any further examination discontinue when suddenly its vision waver, and suddenly felt weak, body heavy and limbs turning to jelly.

Apparently the creature is shot, a tranquillizer dart prickling at its side. Finally in exhaustion and the drug, the little creature submits to the blissful oblivion.

The clouds previously hiding the moon move in sight and let the moon's ethereal glow shower the forest, chasing the shadows behind trees. illuminating the occupants of the forest. The three men ridding three black stallions got down from their respective horse.

The oldest by the looks of it, is a gorgeous man probably on his early thirties step closer to the fallen, blood stained creature. The moon's light revealing a small fox kit, lying unconscious on its side.

The man continue to stand as if waiting for something to happen, and to his appreciation something did happen, the he golden fox kit morphed into a new form, its white painted now blooded limbs disappeared to make way to pairs of slender hands and legs, golden fur change into long golden blond strands atop the head, various slash and bite wounds leaking with blood didn't hinder the sight of delectable and curvy body for the world to see.

Behind the man, his two younger companion stare wide eye not anticipating the event, after the transformation the blue-tinted black hair man kneel-down in one leg and turn the body to lie on his arms.

Upon the examination the fox kit is a male hybrid, and an exotically beautiful one, the boy with a pair of orange fur ears and tails as an indication of his hybrid status had an androgynous beauty about him, that instantly capture the man charcoal eyes.

With a nod, he made a decision. Picking up the body gently he turn and order to get ready, their intention already fulfilled they made their way out of the dark forest.

Throughout the travel both the two younger member of the tri-group kept at the beauty in his arms much to his amusement, later questions we're surely coming out but for now they made their way to back home.

_Things will be interesting soon_ looking down at the hybrid in his arms he whispers; only he could hear.

"Right, My lovely Kitsune" he smirks, leaning down to peck those fruit-like lips, both tasting sweet honey and copper.

**~ review ;)**


End file.
